


Caught

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Vic and Ripley get caught and can't get out of it.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early in the relationship and mostly completely ignores canon. Just a little bit of innocent fun that popped into my head after months of no motivation or ideas for any of my fandoms. Enjoy!

“I’ll be right back,” Lucas called out as he opened Vic's front door, his eyes scanning the text he’d just received. A smirk tilted his lips at his sister’s antics. She could really be relentless when she set her mind to something. Like meeting the woman who recently began the not-so-slow process of stealing his heart.

“Chief?” a familiar voice hesitantly said. Lucas looked up to find Montgomery standing a few feet away. Panic filled Lucas’s chest. He and Vic hadn’t discussed telling anyone within the department yet. Or what, exactly, that would mean. For them. For their jobs.

Montgomery glanced between Lucas and where his hand still held onto the closed doorknob to Vic's door. There would be no explaining this moment away. Their secretive bubble had been officially burst.

Lucas lowered his head and mumbled a defeated, “Shit.”

He opened the door again, stepping back inside just as his girlfriend walked out of the bedroom. She smiled when she saw him and teased, “Did you forget your keys again?”

“Umm…” he started, shifting one shoulder back so she could see around him.

“Vic?” Montgomery said the exact same way he’d spoken Lucas’s title. Vic's gaze flicked behind Lucas. Her eyes widened. Lucas closed his. Yep, they were definitely no longer a secret. And it was confirmed when Montgomery questioned, “What’s going on here?”

Lucas opened his eyes, focused on Vic. She continued to stare at their hopefully friendly intruder. Unsure what else to do, Lucas pointed out the open doorway with his thumb. “I’m going to go get breakfast. Uh, let you two talk.”

He raced out, only a niggling guilt at leaving Vic on her own. But Montgomery was her peer, her friend. His presence would probably just make the coming conversation more awkward than it already was. Maybe she could smooth things over better by herself. Still, in hopes he’d be allowed back inside once she was done explaining, Lucas sent a quick text to Vic, _Tell him what you need to. Don’t lie for me. I’ll support you._

Satisfied he’d done everything he could for now, Lucas climbed into his truck and continued with his plan to buy his girlfriend breakfast.

**

“What the hell is Ripley doing in your apartment?” Travis demanded as soon as the door shut behind Lucas. Vic swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. She opened her mouth to say _something_ – but then realized she didn’t know what to say. What did Lucas, her secret boyfriend and boss, want her to say?

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Lucas’s message. He didn’t want her to lie. But then, what could she say? What they were doing broke so many rules. Which was okay when only the two of them knew anything about it. Except now Travis knew, too.

Vic moved over to collapse onto the couch. She gestured for Travis to sit beside her and told him, “You might as well get comfortable.”

He did. Sort of. He perched on the edge of the couch beside her and turned wide, curious eyes on her. “What did I just walk in on? How does the Chief even know where you live?”

“Because he stays here most nights when I’m not on shift,” Vic confessed.

“Why?”

“Because we’ve been seeing each other.”

Travis's eyes nearly bulged out of his face. Vic would’ve found it comical if she wasn’t completely terrified of what was happening. Someone found out. Someone in the department. She trusted Travis, but if she asked him to cover for her, then she’d end up getting him in trouble, too.

He cleared his throat and asked, “How long?”

She bit her lip a second before replying, “About three months.”

“What?!” he screeched.

Vic shrugged helplessly. “It’s not like we can really advertise it. Actually, you’re the first person I’ve told.”

“How did it happen?” he inquired. Then he added, “He’s not coercing you, is he?”

She shook her head vehemently. “Definitely not! Nobody is taking advantage of anybody. Our positions in the department don’t matter to either of us, beyond the usual when at work, of course.”

Travis suddenly smiled. “He’s the reason you’ve been so happy lately.”

Vic grinned. “What can I say? He’s pretty much exactly what I need.”

Her phone went off again. She snickered at the new message. Travis leaned toward her and asked, “What?”

“Lucas wants to know if you’ve had breakfast yet.”

“Lucas?”

“Ripley,” she clarified.

After a pause, Travis told her, “I actually came here to take you out for breakfast.”

“Good,” Vic replied, already typing out an answer to her boyfriend. After sending it, she smiled at her best friend. “Lucas is bringing breakfast for all of us.”

Travis, clearly choosing not to comment at that point, just shook his head.


End file.
